Bone marrow aspiration technique was used to induce a rapid change in bone formation and resorption in rat femur. we have established the time course of gene activation for bone phenotype proteins following the operation. This pattern will be compared to the morphological change to gain an insight to osteogenic function. Sufficient femur RNA samples have been prepared from rats of different ages that should allow us to study the effect of age on osteogenic activity.